True Love Reincarnated
by JMolover13
Summary: Daniel is reincarnated into Emma's body at the request of Snow White... Will Regina finally be happy?... I borrowed the Sanderson sisters from Hocus Pocus; they were a pleasure to do business with... This was a prompt filled on Tumblr.


**AN: Prompt filled over on Tumblr: ****Anonymous asked: Snow was upset about learning that she was partially responsible for Daniel's death and Regina's descent into darkness so she went to a wizard or witch to ensure that Daniel's soul would be reincarnated into her first born. Now with the curse broken Emma is starting to remember her previous life as a stable boy.**

**Oh, and Please forgive me… I watched Hocus Pocus recently, and I couldn't help what I did, so forgive me even though I'm not apologizing…heehee.**

"James, darling, this is something I have to do… alone. I promise nothing will happen." Snow said as she jumped up on horseback. "I will be back soon enough."

"Why won't you tell me what you're doing… where you're going?"

"Because it is something I must take care of on my own. It is a matter from before I met you and I'd like to keep you out of it." Snow felt her stomach churn at the lie… she couldn't very well keep him out of it….part of him was helping her clear her conscience… She just… had yet to tell him that… she had yet to tell him she was with child… "I will see you in a week." She said.

"Alright, goodbye Snow." James nodded and kissed her hand.

"Bye my Charming." Snow smiled at him and kicked her horse into gear.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It took three days to get there. And when she was there, she wasn't positive it was the right place. She looked around for a moment then hopped off her horse and walked along a barely there trail for about a mile before she came to a clearing and she came to the cottage.

She heard bustling about the cottage and the blonde witch through the window. She tied her horse to the fence and stepped into the yard. It was this moment that the blonde witch turned and stared out the window. She cocked her head for a moment before grinning, jumping and clapping her hands. She skipped in a circle then ran right at the window not stopping in time and crashing into it. She backed up and began waving and laughing this deep throated laugh.

"Sarah, whatever are you waving at?" Snow heard a voice inside. One of the other witches, she presumed.

"A girl, Winnie, a girl has come!" She clasped her hands together and put them to her cheek.

"A girl?" She heard the voice, 'Winnie' ask. A redheaded woman came and stood in the window.

Snow then saw a brunette woman taking up space in the window on the other side of the door. "Oh Sarah's right! There is a girl! It's a girl! A girl in our backyard! I'd say…" She sniffed the air, "28, 29…" She opened the door and walked out, "Hello, hi, I'm Mary Sanderson." She started sniffing around Snow, "Don't mind me." She sniffed again, "Oh! She's with child!..." She sniffed her hair, "She's a royal!"

"A royal! Oh Winnie a royal!" Sarah jumped about once more then came outside as well, "Tell me girl, where do you reign?"

"Sarah! That is so rude! You can't ask a royal where they reign before introducing yourself!" Winnie said from the doorway. "Forgive her please. She was… dropped, as a child… our poor mother was over-worked and underpaid and she just… dropped her one day…" Winnie came from the doorway into the yard, "I'm Winifred Sanderson, and this is Sarah Sanderson… You've already met Mary."

Mary, at this point, had taken a handful of Snow's and a was sniffing it, "I think I got it. I think I know who this royal is!" She sniffed once more with her tongue of to the side of her mouth, "Her name… is Snow White!"

Snow whipped around to Mary. She had been told millions of stories about these Sanderson sisters. She had been told that they sent their purely evil selves to another world—not to say they weren't still rude or sarcastic or bossy, they were. But the evil was gone, so all they knew was good magic, all they could ever know what good magic. She had been told that by sending their evil selves away, they lost a little sense and didn't understand necessarily how to act around people… sniffing hair was the least of her worries, but it seemed to be the only real eccentricity the three had… well, maybe not the _only_ eccentricity…

"Snow White! The legendary Snow White at our door!" Winnie looked at Snow, "Why would the legendary Snow White be at our door, I wonder."

"I don't know! Maybe to do with the child?" Mary asked as she walked back around to Winnie and Sarah.

"Maybe she's here to play with us!" Sarah jumped excitedly as she approached Snow and took her hands. She ran around, making Snow turn, "Are you here to play with us?"

"Sarah! Don't be stupid! She is not here to play!" Winnie yelled at her sister.

"Winnie, Winnie, Winnie!" Mary looked at her sister, "You need to calm down in front of our royal guest…"

"I AM CALM!"

"Oh sister… thou aren't being honest with thyself, are we? Come on… let's form a calming circle."

"Calming circle!" Sarah jumped from Snow White to her sisters.

They all threw their heads down as Winnie said, "Breathe."

Snow White had to cock her head at this. She had no time to question though as Sarah jumped back to her and took her hand, "Come!" She lead her inside.

"So, Princess Snow White, what are you seeking? Why have you come all the way to our little neck of the woods, hmm?" Winnie asked.

"I know that you three witches deal in only good magic. I was told from the blue fairy herself. She told me to seek you out and ask you if there was anything you could do for the wish I desire…"

Mary leaned forward, "And what is it you desire?"

"To bring Daniel back to my stepmother."

All three sisters cocked their heads to their right at exactly the same time, "Daniel?"

"Yes, Daniel… the stable boy. My stepmother's true love. It was because of me… he died. And her soul turned black. She became—"

"Queen Regina." Winnie interrupted. "Yes, we know the story." She said to Snow White's questioning face, "We just needed to know your side of it."

"Her side to what?" Sarah asked as she stood up and walked over to a support beam, "My lucky rat-tail!"

"You idiot!" Winnie looked at Sarah, "Come over here. Come here. Sit down. The Princess is here! Pay attention."

"Sorry, Winnie, I'm sorry." Sarah continued to play with her rat-tail.

"Sorry Princess, go on." Winnie said.

"Well… as I'm sure you all well know she has threatened a curse on all of the enchanted forest. And as you might be aware… she is succeeding."

They each muttered their affirmations and looked at her to continue.

"This is all my fault. I can't… put the enchanted forest through this anymore than I can live with what I did to Regina…"

"So why are you here?"

"I would like you three to reincarnate Daniel into my baby. I would like to give back what I took from Regina… it's the only thing I can do…"

Mary and Sarah both looked at Winnie and Winnie looked from Mary to Sarah to Snow, "We have just the thing!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma still couldn't believe that the curse broke. She didn't even understand how… All she could believe was that Henry was in the hospital, frail, dying because this blind bitch gave him something that would affect him and not her… later, she of course found out that she was the actual blind witch that ate kids from Hansel and Gretel… but that's another story for another time…

She was walking down the street, passed the diner one day when she had to stop and brace herself against the window. Her eyes went wide for a full thirty seconds then she had to kneel and close them completely as this wave washed over her. She saw Regina riding a horse bareback, and she saw her mother throw her in the air and tighten her horse's reigns around her. She opened her eyes and stared for a minute. "That was…" She stood back up and looked around, "That was weird."

The visions continued for three more weeks. Just snippets here and there. She remembered stealing kisses in the stable. She remembered picnics by the tree away from her house. She remembered giving her white carnations with red edges telling her that her love for her was as pure as the middle but burned as red as the edges of the petals. She remembered wanting to marry each other, wanting to run away together. She remembered the ring… and she remembered almost making it out the door… but she didn't remember why they didn't make it.

She decided she would try to convince Regina of this… she knew that the Regina she knew now would rip her to shreds but she had to try. She was on her way to Regina's home. She was actually let in by the security guy, one of the many knights that now wore black suits, Regina had reacquired after the curse broke.

"Master Henry!" the man called.

Regina and Emma had made an agreement that she could see Henry anytime she pleased as long as they weren't doing something important… what that meant Emma wasn't sure, but she could pretty much walk over there any damn time of the day and hang out with her son. He was still with her because she knew that Regina loved him. When they were in the hospital Regina had been hugging on Emma in utter despair, not knowing what to do… She cried and cried… they are the only two that could have broken the curse with true love's kiss, and because she wanted to say goodbye to their son first… and because Regina let her… it was Emma.

"No, no… I'm actually here to talk to the queen." Emma said.

"The Queen, Princess?" The guard asked.

"Please." Emma nodded.

He looked at another guy, "She wants to see the Queen." He said.

"The Queen?"

"The Queen… Go on now!" He ordered the other guard off to get the Queen.

Emma had waved at Henry as he went off to his private fencing lessons…the only sport Regina allowed him to enter into—and it was only because she just knew the curse was going to break completely. A few minutes after Henry came and went, she heard Regina's voice, "Princess…?"

She looked up and saw Regina wearing one of her many business dresses, but they always made her heart skip… she finally knew why. "Hello Madam… err, Queen..err, Your Majesty…"

Regina smirked at Emma's stumble. She was clearly not ready for fairytale world. "Come." She motioned for Emma to come with her to her study. She put her hand up at the two guards that followed both her and Emma, "We will be fine." She dismissed them.

Regina walked in and sat down at her desk. This was when Emma noticed her lack of footwear. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as she stared at the floor under her desk.

Regina looked up and saw where she was looking, "My shoes have been killing me since I put them on…"

Emma nodded, "That's why you need to get boots… riding boots again…" She looked up into Regina's face, "They suit you better than all of this."

Regina looked at Emma, "Excuse me?"

Emma realized what she said… she didn't want to immediately tell her… she wanted to be subtle about it until she couldn't take it anymore, "Hmm? Oh…. Nothing… Nevermind… I uhm…. I just brought you something…" She reached into her jacket and produced the carnation. When Regina didn't move she set it on the desk, "I saw it and I thought of you…" And with that, she walked back out of the study leaving a stunned Queen in her wake.

Regina stared at the flower. _How could she see _this_ flower and think of me?_ She thought to herself, _I mean of all flowers… the exact one Daniel used to pick for me?_

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma began taking her carnations twice a week every week. They would have small conversations and Emma would try, very, very awkwardly to get Regina to see who she really was. It had been three months of doing this as she left her and her parent's apartment.

"Just where are you going?" Snow asked.

"To the mansion…" Emma said as she grabbed a carnation out of the vase.

"The mansion… to see Regina?" Snow had a knowing tone.

"How did you…?"

Snow took a slow, deep breath, "Daniel?"

Emma's eyes went wide, "How did you—?"

"I asked the Sanderson sisters to do it… I felt so… So terribly awful that I… I took away Regina's happiness that I asked them to bring you back to her… Of course, it would have been helpful if I had said, 'and I'd like to make sure it's a boy' but… at least they got you back…"

Emma looked at her and saw the small girl that caught them in the stable… but she was happy this time, "Thank you." Emma said as she walked over to Snow and hugged her, "I'm going to tell her today…"

Snow's eyes lit up, "You are?"

Emma nodded, "You think she'll believe me?"

Snow's happy smiled faded as she looked of to the side, "Maybe not at first, but if you're insistent enough, I'm sure she'll believe it… and, not that she would trust me, but you could always send for me or make her come with you here and I'll tell her… and if she still doesn't believe, I'm sure we can find Winnie, Mary and Sarah…"

Emma nodded then walked out of the apartment. She had told Regina about this stable she found, and about this horse that her parents were making her ride. She asked Regina if she knew anything of horses… Regina nodded and Emma had asked her to meet her at the stable… that would be where she would tell her.

When Emma walked into the stable, she saw Regina hugging one of the horse's snout. She watched her kiss the white tuft of fur between its eyes and feed it carrots. Then she took the time to really check the woman out. She was in brown riding boots and khaki pants. She wore a blue and white striped button up shirt. Her hair was pulled back as best as it could be. She finally felt eyes on her and turned. The genuine smile that lit up her face…that actually reached those chocolate orbs… that was her Regina.

Emma grinned back at her and pushed off from the edge she was leaning against.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait to get to know these beauties…" Regina said as she looked from each one.

"No, it's completely fine… I can finally see the real you." Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Regina looked over to her.

"I can finally see the real you…" Emma spoke clearly as she advanced on the brunette.

Regina nodded once. _Why does she do this? She makes me feel the same way he did when she looks at me like that…_

"There's been something I've been trying to tell you…" Emma looked at her, "I can't do it without sounding crazy…"

Regina stared at her concerned, then walked to her, "What is it Princess?"

Emma shook her head. She took in a big breath and looked at her, "I love you." She said evenly, firmly, but very soft. Regina gasped, "I have always loved you…" She took the carnation from her jacket, "My love for you is like this carnation…" She gauged Regina's reaction. Regina's brows rose slightly and her eyes watered a little, "Regina… my love is as pure as the middle of this flower… but it burns as bright as the edges of the petals…"

Regina took a step away from her, "What did you just say to me?" Her brows knit, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Is that it? You want me to think of Daniel? You want me to remember him, remember that he…"

"No!" Emma put her hands up and walked to her to calm her but Regina ripped from her grasp, "No! Regina that's not it at all! I'm trying to tell you that I am—OOOH!" Emma fell to her knees and cried in pain. She looked around where she was… she remembered why they didn't make it out of the stables that night. Flashes of Cora ripping her male form's heart out came at lightning speed. She fell forward, catching herself on her left hand and gripping her chest with her right. "I remember…" She said in awe.

Regina, who had cautiously stood ten feet away, asked, "What?"

"I finally remember why we never made out. I remember why we didn't run. I remember why we didn't get married!" Emma said as she looked up at Regina and tried to crawl over to her.

Regina made it easier on her and walked up to her, "What are you talking about, 'you remember'?"

"Regina…I'm him…" The brunette raised her brows, "Daniel, I'm him… but I'm also me… I remember everything, I remember who I was before your mother ripped my heart out… I remember being so in love with you." Emma smiled as Regina was finally close enough for her to touch, "I remember putting that ring on you right there." She pointed where she proposed, "And I remember where we…" She looked up at the brunette and indicated the stall next to her… which happened to also be the one her male form died in front off, "Regina I was reincarnated… Snow felt so terrible, she went to the Sanderson sister and asked them to do it when the blue fairy refused… She wanted to give me back to you… That's how she wanted me to break the curse… true love's kiss with my one true love…" She gripped Regina's hips tighter, "Regina… I'm him… I'm Daniel…"

"You're Daniel…" Regina closed her eyes and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. She thought about everything. She thought about all the thoughts she had been thinking around Emma since the curse broke… why did it have to break for her to remember she was him? _Well, it _was_ the Sanderson sisters… that explains a lot of it_… She thought about everything then looked into Emma's eyes. She saw nothing but the truth…and she had gotten the facts right… facts that she never told anyone… like what Daniel would tell her when he gave her a carnation… where they first… you know… The exact spot Daniel died… She saw him, "You're Daniel." She said again then tackled Emma to the ground and kissed her.

It was as they pulled apart that the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?"

"True loves kiss… it's the most powerful magic of all…"


End file.
